Gently I'll Wake You
by flashpenguin
Summary: Stuck out of town on the eve of his anniversary, Dave does what he needs to make sure he's there when JJ wakes up the next morning. Inspired by the Chicago song of the same title


_Just a quick one-shot for a friend who requested this pairing. I hope it's what you were looking for and it makes your day. Sending you love and blessings always because you are the best!_

_I don't own Criminal Minds, but I will settle for owning Dave Rossi!_

_Song prompt: "Gently I'll Wake You" by Chicago_

* * *

**Gently I'll Wake You**

Dave Rossi ran a hand over his eyes and let out his breath in a long stream. There was a diner up in the distance. He would pull over there and get something to drink. A strong coffee could go a long way to getting him to his destination.

The windshield wipers made a rhythmic swishing sound as they scraped across the tempered glass as the rain pounded down in buckets. Maybe driving back to DC had not been his wisest of choices, but his options for leaving Chicago any time soon were limited. Peering out the slowly fogging windshield, despite the defroster on high, Dave mentally crossed himself. What had he been thinking?

Stuck in the airport on the eve of his anniversary had not been in his plans, but he had learned over all of his years of traveling that Mother Nature didn't really care for plans - his or anyone else's - if the looks of the disgruntled passengers at O'Hare had anything to say about it.

He had been in worst storms over the years, and he knew that there should be no reason why the plane couldn't take off. Then the reasonable part of him realized that he was just being selfish. So, after exchanging his ticket with someone who could really use it, he decided to rent a car. He really needed to get home and be with the woman of his heart.

Now he was just outside of Ft Knox and wondering if he should get a room. There would be other anniversaries, and God knew that if he tried to push it and something happened, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. A room sounded good.

Pulling into the empty space at the front of the diner, Dave turned off the engine and rushed for the entrance of the building. Once in the foyer, he shook the water from his hair and coat. Shivering, he opened the glass door and stepped into the dining area.

"Hi ya, honey," the older woman greeted from behind the counter as she replaced the coffee pot on the burner. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm going to freshen up, but I'll have a coffee when I get back," Dave replied.

"Take your time, honey. No one has been in here for a couple hours, and I'm not going anywhere." She started to set the area at the counter.

Five minutes later, Dave took a seat at the preset area. Breathing in deeply, his stomach rumbled at the scent of food.

"You're not from around here," the woman observed as she poured the coffee in to the cup.

"No. I'm from DC." Dave added the cream and sugar and stirred gently before sipping.

Her eyebrow raised in question. "You're a long way from home."

"You have no idea…" he glanced at her name. "Greta," he finished.

"Most people wouldn't find themselves out in a storm like this, but you're driving. Your wife must be special."

"What makes you think that it's a wife?"

Greta gave his arm a gentle pat. "I've been doing this for nearly thirty years. I think I can read people better than anyone. You aren't a traveling salesman, and you surely ain't no banker. You got the look of a cop. More than a few of those have come thru that door. Also, your wedding ring was a dead give a way. Plus, you didn't make a come on, so you are very much in love."

Dave smiled. "You're good." He sipped again. "Our anniversary is tomorrow and I wanted to get there, but the storm threw a monkey wrench in my plans."

"Weather man says it's going to get worse." Greta topped the cup off. "How long?"

"Three years."

"Let me get you something to eat. Apple or cherry?"

"That isn't necessary."

"My pleasure." She cut a huge slice and set it in front of him. Eagerly, he dug into the dessert.

One more slice of pie, another cup of coffee, and one to go, Dave finished his meal. Wiping his mouth, he stood up and reached for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," Greta replied.

"I can't let you do that."

"Consider it an anniversary present." She nodded toward the huge window. "Looks like the storm passed. You should make it to DC without any problem."

"Thank you, Greta." While she had her back to him, Dave slid something under his plate.

"Here," she offered and extended a Styrofoam container. "This is for your trip."

Dave took the container. "Thank you."

"No problem. Have a safe drive."

"I will." Dave pushed the door open and exited the diner.

Picking up the dishes, Greta moved them to the basin under the counter. A slip of paper caught her eye. Unfolding it, she blinked as she realized it was a fifty dollar bill. She started to call out to Dave, but he was pulling out of the parking lot.

Smiling, she folded it and slipped it into her bra. Humming to herself, she continued with her chore.  
*******

Dave turned the car down the street. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. He had made it back in time.

Pulling into the driveway, he hit the button on the console on the roof to open the garage door. He had made it back to DC and Reagan International where he traded out the rental for his SUV. And now he was almost back in familiar surroundings.

Putting the SUV in park, Dave leaned back against the cushion of the driver's seat and closed his eyes.

He had just made it outside of Virginia when his phone rang. It was JJ. She was worried because she heard about the storm in the Midwest and that all flights had been cancelled. He assured her that he was still going to get to her but he didn't know when.

She was falling asleep on the phone, but she tried to keep up the conversation. He had smiled but felt a pang in his heart knowing that she was comfortably in bed, curled up against the pillow she said reminded her of him. He had laughed and asked her how he was supposed to profile that; her response had been to hit him with said pillow.

As her light snoring came over the line, he listened for what had seemed like endless minutes…just letting it carry him thru the rain, down the long stretch of highway, back to her arms. Calling her name softly, he told her to hang up the phone and go back to sleep, he would see her in the morning.

Murmuring a goodnight, she promised to pick him up at the airport. Whispering an "I love you", Dave heard the receiver make a thump sound. She had missed the base. Again. He was going to have to tease her about that, but he had loved listening to her voice. It had gotten him thru the last couple hundred miles.

Getting out of the SUV, Dave opened the door from the garage to the laundry room. A thumping tail greeted him. Patting the dog, he let the canine out with a warning not to scratch the bedroom door. With a happy bark, Mudgie ran out in to the yard, his attention diverted by a squirrel.

Closing the door, Dave reset the alarm and climbed the stairs. Slowly and quietly he soaked in the quiet ambience of the house and the peaceful feeling. Opening the bedroom door, he watched the sleeping blonde on the king sized bed curled around an oversized pillow. A slight beeping sound broke into his thoughts. _The phone._

Walking around the bed, he picked up the receiver and replaced it on the base. Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. No response.

Undressing quickly, he hung his clothes up and crawled into bed. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he kissed her neck as his hands stroked her.

"Mmmm," she moaned, half-asleep. "Dave?"

"Good morning, Cara," Dave greeted, his lips trailed kisses along her skin.

"What are you -?" she started but his finger pressed against her lips.

"Shhh. Let me love you." His mouth covered hers for a hot, deep kiss. Closing her eyes, she rolled over on her back and wrapped her arms around him.

Dave felt his body stir to life as her hands weaved thru his hair. Her body was soft and warm from sleep and felt so good pressed against his. Breaking away from her lips, he trailed down along her jaw line to her neck and tasted her scent of fresh apples. As his tongue ran over her skin, she arched into him.

Cupping her breast, he moved his hand and felt the nipple harden. Dipping his head, he took the rosy peak in his mouth. Her gasp of his name made his blood run hot as he suckled her. So perfect and round, he loved her thoroughly as though his life depended on it.

Arching against him, JJ moaned low in her throat as he caused the fire in the pit of her belly to grow larger and threaten to consume her. As his mouth moved to her other breast, she tried to think, but was unable. He was overwhelming her senses, and when his mouth moved down toward her belly button, she gave up trying to make a coherent thought.

Dave couldn't get enough. It had only been four days, but it may have been a year. His hands roamed and stroked her body as if trying to memorize every inch of her and burn it to his memory. Lower his head moved, until he was at her essence.

Stroking her with his tongue, he nearly wept as he tasted her. From their first time together, he knew he could never get enough of her and her taste. She was his drug and reason for living. He knew he could never make it up to her, so he did the next best thing: he made love to her slowly with his mouth and hands.

As his mouth loved her, his hands stroked her until her body moved in the same rhythm. She called out his name on a sob as he took her to a new height. When he slipped a finger in, she felt herself balance on the edge as the first wave of completion washed over her.

Crying out, she felt herself falling, falling, falling…

Light kisses on her cheeks brushed her tears away. Taking a shaky breath, she pulled him close for an open mouth kiss; her body arched up to meet his.

Thrusting forward, Dave filled her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he tried to catch his breath. She was so hot and wet, and so ready for him. Shifting his hips, he set the rhythm for her. With each thrust he felt her grasp and hold him in a hot, velvet fist. She held him, stroked him, and tried to throw him off his game. It only made him thrust faster.

Each stroke was more fulfilling than the last and he wondered how long he could hold on. He loved making love to her, being one with her, his name on her lips whispered in his ears. More powerful than an aphrodisiac, her scent weaved around him and beckoned him to let loose.

But he couldn't. He had four days to make up for. Kissing her, his tongue mimicked the motion of his hips. Fast. Deep. Hot…he could do this all morning…until she cupped his buttocks and pulled him forward. Caught unawares, he felt himself go deep, then he lost all control.

Begging for release, his body worked to let loose. Thrusting twice, he called out her name as he poured deep into her core. He felt her arms go around him as he took them both over the precipice of no return.

Running his hands thru JJ's hair, Dave nestled his face against her neck as her body molded to his.

"Hmmm, now that was a wonderful way to wake up," JJ whispered, afraid that anything louder would ruin the moment.

"Beats coffee." Dave kissed her head.

"What are you doing here? I thought your flight was delayed."

"It was, but I rented a car to get here. I guess you forgot I left my car at Reagan, because you offered to pick me up," he teased.

"Wait! You drove from Chicago to DC?" she asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I had to see you."

JJ felt the tears start to fall. "Dave…" He pulled her closer.

"And it's our anniversary. Three years today. And I swear that I love you more than I did that morning I made you mine forever."

"I believe you…if you keep waking me up the way you did this morning."

"I promise," he whispered. He tightened his arms around her waist.

"I love you." She waited for a response. Nothing. "Dave?" His light snoring reached her ears. Smiling softly, her hands stroked his gently.

Sun light from the morning dawn broke thru the window. Filled with peace and love, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off beside her husband.

**_The End_**


End file.
